


Unattainable Dreams

by TauriCXIV



Series: FFVII Ficlets [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Cloud doesn't, Drabble, Gen, Zack Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauriCXIV/pseuds/TauriCXIV
Summary: The story ends before it begins.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Series: FFVII Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734229
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Unattainable Dreams

Zack didn’t see them—the last three sneaking up behind the rocks. He had his back turned, hooking an arm under Cloud’s and hauling him to his feet. Zack didn’t see. He didn’t know they were leveling their guns, barrels pointed at his back, fingers on the trigger. 

But Cloud saw, and Cloud acted.

He didn’t have much strength in him but didn’t need much. Zack wasn’t expecting it, he wasn’t prepared for Cloud to suddenly take his shoulders and push, turning them about so he was in Zack’s place with his back open to their bullets.

It didn’t hurt like he thought it would—maybe that was the mako keeping him numb. Getting shot in the back felt weird, like getting punched. Hard. A dozen times. It knocked the breath out of him and left him gasping. 

Everything slowed down. He saw Zack’s face fill with horror, his lips forming the shape of his name. The ground tilted and the sky rushed over him. He was staring up at rain clouds rolling in when he heard the muted and distant roar of anguish. The first droplets that hit his cheek sounded like clashing metal. 

The world quieted like it was holding its breath. 

“No. No, Spike. Cloud, please, no.” Zack dropped his sword and fell beside him. Cloud was lifted, cradled in Zack’s arms. Zack’s face blocked out the sky, but there were still raindrops falling on his cheeks. “I’m supposed to be the hero, here, _damn it!”_

“Za–Zack,” he said. His voice was scarcely more than a whisper, but it was nice to talk. He’d wanted to talk for so long.

Zack made a strangled noise. He squeezed Cloud tighter. It felt nice. Safe.

“Why’d you have to do that, Cloud? We’re so close. Why'd you–” Zack stopped.

“So close,” Cloud repeated. He frowned. No, that wasn’t what he wanted to say. It was getting hard to think. Everything was fuzzy. “Zack, you… okay?”

Zack sniffed, “Thanks to you. You saved my life. You’re a real hero, Cloud.”

“Yeah?” The sky was gray. So was Zack’s face. Gray and blurry. “Always wanted… to be a hero…”

Cloud stilled in Zack’s arms—his eyes still open and pointed at the sky. He could almost pretend it was like before, that Cloud was only listless from the mako. But there was no denying the blood pooling beneath them, nor the chest that didn’t fill with air. 

Cloud died with a smile on his face. Zack wanted nothing more than to trade places with him. Genesis. Angeal. And now Cloud. 

Was there no one he could save?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry.


End file.
